Kiss The Rain
by Park hana
Summary: kalau di dalam drama kebanyakan wanita berubah menjadi pria, nah sekarang terbalik. Pria yang berubah menjadi wanita.CHAPT 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss The Rain**

**Cast :: super junior member**

**Genre:: yaoi**

**Rate ::K+**

Prolog:: kalau di dalam drama kebanyakan wanita berubah menjadi pria, nah sekarang terbalik. Pria yang berubah menjadi wanita. Mereka tahu ini salah, tapi ini satu-satu nya jalan untuk mendekati seseorang yang mereka sukai. Meskipun pada akhirnya itu menyiksa diri sendiri.

**0o0o0o00o000**

**Story start~!**

"jadi bagaimana?"tanya Jungsoo kepada sahabat-sahabat nya. Ia sendiri ragu untuk mengikuti ide gila Heechul untuk menyamar menjadi wanita agar bisa masuk ke dalam universitas tempat pujaan hatinya mengajar sebagai dosen.

"bagaimana apanya" Sungmin yang merupakan dongsaeng Jungsoo balik bertanya. Tingkat kecintaannya pada Kyuhyun membuatnya semangat dengan ide gila Heechul. Padahal Sungmin hanya dua kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Yang pertama ketika Sungmin sedang menghadiri konser musik,saat itu Kyuhyun menolongnya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang, dan yang kedua ketika Sungmin secara tak sengaja menemukan dompet Kyuhyun, dan saat itulah ia tahu tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dan rupanya pertemuan nya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya langsung jatuh hati,otaknya masih berfikir bahwa dia menyukai NAMJA!

Heechul selaku yang punya ide, mengertutkan kening nya "kalian! Kenapa dari tadi hanya mengucapkan kata tanya? Intinya kalian niat tidak. Aku kan dengan baik hati membawa kalian masuk kesana"

Kali ini Wookie yang juga jatuh cinta pada namja yang terkenal dengan art of voice nya ikut bertanya " apa ini tidak salah? Kalau akhirnya mereka namja normal gimana?"

"itu masalah belakangan, yang penting kalian setuju dengan ide ku tidak? Aku lebih rela mengungkapkannya dengan cara seperti ini dari pada aku harus memendamnya"

"lalu?"

Heechul benar-benar kesal, dengan ucapan Jungsoo "lalu? Laluu setuju tidak"

"aku setuju!" Wookie, Sungmin mengangkat tangan tanda setuju. Tinggal Jungsoo yang masih ragu. Heechul menepuk pundak nya pelan "sudah ikut saja, sekalian kau mengawasi adik mu itu"

"ini gila"

"sudah tenang, memangnya kau mau sesuatu terjadi pada adik mu heh?nanti siapa tahu kau menemukan seseorang"

Jungsoo menghela nafas "baiklah" dan Heechul menang! Sifat brother complex Jungsoo mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun agar Sungmin tidak terluka satu inchi pun. Hyung yang baik bukan?

"nah! Kalian-kalian sebaiknya kita membeli perlengkapan yang di butuhkan"perintah Heechul semangat. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, dan segera bergegas untuk membeli perlengkapan yeoja.

Mereka harus terbiasa menggunakan rok, bra dan lain sebagainya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap pada rambut pendeknya hanya saja nanti dia memakai make up agar terlihat seperti yeoja. Heechul membeli sebuah wig panjang lalu Ryeo wook rambut nya memang sudah panjang sebahu dan Jungsoo tetap mempertahankan rambutnya yang memang sedikit gondrong dan berwarna coklat.

**0o0o0o0**

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" panggil Hankyung dosen muda yang merupakan tutor Kyuhyun dalam belajar bahasa mandarin. Namja tinggi dan tampan itu membungkuk hormat "ada apa pak?"

"ada mahasiswa transfer, aku mau minta tolong kau membantunya untuk beradaptasi di kampus ini."

"apah?" seru Kyuhyun shock. Wajah shocknya hanya dianggap biasa oleh Hankyung "pak!yang bener aja sih? Jadwal saya penuh ! belum lagi tugas dari bapak yang bejibun"

"itu sih derita mahasiswa,ah! Pokok nya saya tidak mau tahu. Kamu harus membantunya"

"lagian kenapa bapak ngotot banget sih?"

Hankyung tersenyum aneh "kau lihat sendiri aja deh besok,hehhehe" pak Hankyung tersenyum aneh lagi sambil membayangkan beberapa mahasiswa yang baru masuk dan besok memulai perkuliahan "ya gitu deh, pokoknya kau ngga akan nyesel kalau aku suruh jadi guide nya deh"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah dosen nya. Ia bisa dengar dosennya itu bergumam dengan bahasa mandarin "iya deh pak, jadi kapan saya bisa jadi guide nya trus ada berapa orang, kalau banyak saya ngga mau"

"tadi ada 4, saya 1 trus kamu pegang dua orang yang satu lagi ngga mau. Tuh cewek satu agak aneh gitu"

"satu aja deh pak"

"ah dua"

"satu"

"dua~~~!" pak Hankyung ngotot sambil nyanyi ala ayu ting-ting kayak di iklan #korban iklan.

"udah deh yang satu saya aja yang ngurus" sahut namja tinggi dan tampan yang di kenal sebagai ketua Senat. Namja terkaya no 1 di kampus, ehm pasti udah bisa nebak. Yah Choi siwon namja yang agak ngga normal karena suka sama anggota senat yang juga namja."lagian tumben-tumben bapak nyuruh Kyuhyun jadi guide buat mahasiswa transfer biasanya kalau ada mahasiswa baru bapak biasa aja"

Lagi-lagi Hankyung tersenyum aneh "gw aja heran kok hyung" bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"sudah saya bilang kalian akan tahu alasan bapak. Kalau begitu besok bapak akan bawa siswanya ke kalian. Nah bapak kembali ke kelas" Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan Siwon lalu kemudian meninggalkan dua namja tampan itu. mereka berdua saling memandang.

Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun "ngga ada salah nya kan? refreshing"

"aku ngga ikutan kalau Kibum hyung marah"Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan Siwon sambil tersenyum "jangan bilang hyung Cuma becanda sama Kibum"

"oh ayolah Kyuhyun,aku benar-benar menyukainya"

"kau gila"

"ini cinta bukan gila, kau akan tahu jika merasakannya"

"iya tapi pasti dengan yeoja bukan namja"

"apa salahnya heh? Bawa santai saja~" Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan namja itu mematung shock dengan ulah hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu. kyuhyun mengusap pipi yang barusan di cium oleh Siwon

"dasar sarap! Ngga cewek ngga cowo maen sosor aja" gumam nya pelan lalu berjalan menuju kelas nya.

.

"ah Yesung hyung!" namja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Namja berbadan kekar berlari kecil menghampirinya "ada apa ?"tanya Yesung yang sedang membawa beberapa partiture

"kau lihat Donghae? Ah tuh anak kemana sich?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa kau tanya pada ku? kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Kang in"

Kang in terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk jidat nya "ah iya! Aku lupa kalau Donghae pasti bersama namja ikan teri itu"

Yesung menggelengkan kepala "memang nya kenapa kau mencari Donghae?tidak biasanya"

Kang in menghela nafas berat, dia memegang dagunya sok mikir#plak!"aku takut aja dia sedikit kebablasan"

"emang nya kenapa heh?"

"soalnya aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berciuman di kamar waktu main kerumah. Dan saat itu sepertinya Hae lebih agressif"

Yesung merinding disko mendengar ocehan Kang in "ya sudah sana susul sebelum Hae membuat Eunhyuk hamil! " Yesung menambah-nambahi kekhawatiran Kang in hingga membuat Kang in lari untuk mencari Donghae "haahhahah rasakan, siapa suruh menceritakan hal itu pada ku." yesung berjalan menuju ruang musik "tapi kalau memang aku menyukai seseorang dan itu namja tidak masalah, aku menerimanya"

**0o0o000o00o0**

" kalian siap?" tanya Heechul memastikan Sungmin,Wookie dan Jungsoo siap untuk masuk ke dalam kampus. Mereka sekarang ada di gerbang kampus "jangan gugup dan biasa saja"

Sungmin dan Wookie menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk yakin "ayo masuk" ajak Sungmin dan di ikuti Wookie. Heechul punmengikuti mereka berdua sambil menggandeng tangan Jungsoo. Namja itu agak risih dengan pakaian yeoja, memang selama ini banyak yang bilang wajah nya cantik tapi ia tidak menyangka akan berpakaian seperti yeoja.

"aku akan bertemu dengan Hankyung, dia tidak akan menyangka aku masuk kampus ini" Heechul tersenyum bangga "aku bisa lebih dekat dengan nya"

"ya..ya terserah mu lah Heenim"

Jungsoo menengadah menatap langit. Heechul bisa di bilang gila,karena selama ini dia menyamar menjadi yeoja untuk bisa bertemu dengan Hankyung. Bisa di bilang Heechul lebih dulu membohongi Hankyung dan namja china itu tidak tahu kalau Heechul adalah namja.

Hankyung sudah berdiri di depan ruang dosen. Ia tersenyum menyambut 4 orang yeoja yang akan menjadi mahasiswa baru. Heechul tersenyum sempurna ketika matanya melihat sosok Hankyung.

"anyeonghaseo" ucap 4 yeoja itu bersamaan sambil membungkukan badan. Hankyung pun ikut membungkukan badannya.

"apa kalian siap?"tanya Hankyung. Sungmin dan Wookie mengangguk mantap meski mereka juga sama gugup nya. Sungmin mengenakan rok pendek selutut, kaki putih bersih nya terkespose sempurna. Sedangkan Wookie mengenakan celana panjang,kaus dan mantel tak lupa dia juga memakai jepitan berawarna biru. "baiklah kalau begitu Ryeowook-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi bisa ikut bapak,lalu Heechul-ssi bisa menunggu bapak di kantin"

"memang nya kita mau kemana pak?"tanya Wookie penasaran

"agar tidak nyasar di kampus yang luas nya ngga ke itung ini, bapak meminta dua orang siswa sini untuk menjadi guide kalian berdua"

"oooo" Sungmin dan Wookie mengangguk paham "ya sudah ayo kalian ikut bapak"Hankyung mulai berjalan dan di ikuti Sungmin dan Wookie. Tinggal Jungsoo dan Heechul yang masih berdiri di depan ruang dosen

"ayo kekantin"ajak Heechul dengan gayanya yang anggun. Sayang nya Jungsoo menolak "aku mau keliling sebentar"

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan,heheh aku tidak mau Hankyung menunggu ku terlalu lama" Heechul segera meninggalkan Jungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan ke arah lain. seiring ia berjalan, tanpa ia sadari para namja menatap nya kagum. Para namja itu tidak curiga bahwa Jungsoo juga namja. Terlihat lebih cantik seperti malaikat. Apalagi dongsaeng nya—Sungmin yang terlihat seratus kali lebih imut. Wookie juga tak kalah cantik, wajahnya itu terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu sih? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Apa mereka tahu aku ini namja?" gerutunya sambil menatap rok pendek selutut nya "aishhh apa rok nya terlalu pendek? Ahh ini membuat ku gi—"

Brugh!

"sakitttt" Jungsoo mengelus pantat nya yang sakit akibat terjengkang karena menabrak seseorang. Mata Jungsoo bertemu dengan mata namja di depanya dan saat itu ia barus sadar kalau memakai rok dan parah nya rok nya sediki terangkat hingga ke paha. Menunjukan paha mulus nya "a-apa yang kau lihat!" serunya marah dan sedikit malu

"ah!miahn-miahn! Aku tidak sengaja!" namja itu mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Jungsoo "kau tidak apa-apa kan"

"ne, maaf aku yang tidak melihat jalan" Jungsoo membersihkan rok pendek nya yang agak kotor. Ia benar-benar risih memakai benda yang bernama rok.

"kau mahasiswa baru? Aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelum nya"

Jungsoo mengangguk "aku mahasiswa magister disini, baiklah aku mau pergi dulu" Jungsoo membungkukan badannya begitupun namja itu. setelah itu Jungsoo berjalan menjauh meninggalkan namja yang masih memandangi tubuh nya.

"cantik, cantik sekali" gumam nya sambil berdecak kagum. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Jungsoo sebenarnya namja.

Semuanya baru akan dimulai, ini hanya awal dari masalah yang akan timbul. Sudah sejauh ini mereka ber empat melangkah dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Apapun resikonya harus mereka terima karena ini sudah di putuskan.

**TBC**

Nyahahahaha#plak!plak! hhohoho saya balik lagi dengan epep aneh gini. Entah ni ide gila datang nya dari mana. Jadi disini yang bener-bener udah fix punya pasangan Sibum dan Eunhae. Nih couple yang bakal bikin masalah yang runyem makin runyem. Hahhahaha. Nah selamat membaca ff gaje gini!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hankyung mengenalkan Sungmin,ryeowook pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hankyung menugaskan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi guide Sungmin sedangkan Siwon menjadi guide nya Ryeowook

"ngomong-ngomong Siwon-ssi, ruang musik di mana ya?" tanya Wookie, Siwon tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Wookie. Namja itu lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Wookie

"kau mau menemui Yesung heh?"

Mata Wookie terbuka lebar karena Siwon tahu maksudnya. "jangan terkejut seperti itu, aku akan mengantar mu. Aku kan guide mu. Yesung hyung ternyata terkenal juga yah padahal dia kan belum jadi artis"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi Siwon. "ah ya sudah,Ayo ryeo wook-ssi ku ajak kau kesana"

"ne" jawabnya "bye Sungmin bye Kyuhyun-ssi"

"selamat berjuang Cho Kyuhyun" seru Siwon aneh.

Sekarang tinggal Sungmin berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Jantung Sungmin sekarang berdetak lebih kencang. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang berwajah agak dingin

"sepertinya wajah mu tidak asing" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi pembicaraan nya membuat Sungmin Shock! Kyuhyun masih mengingat nya.

Sungmin sedikit tergagap "hah? Se-sepertinya tidak, ini kan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu"

"apa mungkin?"

"kan banyak orang yang wajahnya mirip, mungkin kau pernah bertemu orang yang mungkin mirip dengan ku."

Kyuhyun memegang dahunya dan berfikir "mungkin juga,kalau tidak salah waktu itu.. ah lupakan"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega

"ayo ku ajak kau berkeliling kampus, aku sangat sibuk jadi aku akan menjelaskan pada mu sekali" ucap Kyuhyun ketus. Meski sikapnya aneh, itu tidak membuat Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah berjalan di depan dan Sungmin mengikuti nya dari belakang."mohon bantuannya Kyuhyun-ssi"

**0o0o00o0o0**

"loh kok sendiri" Hankyung menayapa Heechul yang duduk sendiri di kantin "mana Jungsoo-ssi?"

Heechul menyesap ice tea nya dan tersenyum menatap Hankyung "oh.. anak itu otaknya sedang tidak beres. Dia memang suka sendiri"

"oh.. apa aku terlalu lama?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, lalu bagaimana dengan ku"

"aku akan menjadi guide mu selama seminggu disini, kampus ini sangat luas. Apalagi gedung untuk siswa master ada di seberang"

"wah berarti aku tidak bisa melihat Hankyung-ssi donk?"

"siapa bilang? Tentu bisa, kau bisa menghubungi ku. nah lebih baik aku mulai mengajakmu berkeliling"

Heechul meletakan gelas nya dan ikut berdiri mengikuti Hankyung. Daripada mengintip Hanchul couple#plak! Sekarang kita tengok Siwon dan Wookie.

.

Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar Yesung bernyanyi di ruang musik. bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ada Wookie dan Siwon yang juga mendengarkan Yesung bernyanyi. Wookie diam dan hanya memandangi Yesung, dia masih tidak percaya kalau ia bisa melihat Yesung sedekat ini. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Yesung dari jauh, pertemuan pertama Wookie dengan Yesung ketika ada festival di kampus ini. Dan Wookie langsung jatuh cinta dengan suara Yesung.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Yesung yang sudah selesai bernyanyi untuk melatih vokal nya. Siwon yang hanyut dalam suara Yesung langsung tersadar "kenapa melamun, siapa yeoja cantik di samping mu?"

Wookie langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya ketika Siwon menyenggol lengan nya "a-aku Ryeowook, Kim ryeo wook atau kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan Wookie"

Siwon merangkul pundak Wookie,entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu pada diri Wookie. Dia tidak mungkin suka pada Wookie kan? Siwon sangat mencintai Kibum nya "dia fans mu loh hyung! bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?"

Yesung mendekat dan membungkukan badan di depan Wookie lalu menjabat tangan Wookie "nama ku Kim yesung kau bisa memanggil ku Yesung atau oppa , itu lebih baik. Hehehe" ucapnya bercanda "kau manis sekali, tetapi tinggi badan mu kok tidak seperti yeoja lainya"

"ah-it-itu, ibu ku mantan model. Tubuhnya tinggi jadi mungkin menurun pada ku" jelasnya tergagap. Wookie padahal tidak memakai higheels. Memakai baju yeoja saja membuatnya sedikit tersiksa.

"eh?eh? aku juga ada disini! Perkenalkan aku Donghae kau juga bisa memanggil ku oppa kalau kau mau" Donghae menjabat tangan Wookie,"kau manis"

"ehem!"

Dehaman itu membuat Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum getir. "Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk mengacuh kan Donghae dan memandang Wookie dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat"aku Eunhyuk sahabat karib Donghae" ucapnya dengan menegaskan kata karib

"aku Ryeo wook, senang berkenalan dengan mu."

". kau jangan seperti itu Hyukie. Aku dan dia kan baru berkenalan, jangan marah ya"

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya. "ayo Wookie kita berkeliling lagi"

Wookie mengangguk "aku pergi dulu, bye Donghae-ssi, bye Eunhyuk-ssi dan bye Yesung hyung—eh maksudku Yesung oppa" Wookie tersenyum kaku.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"bagaimana? Kau sudah mengingat semuanya kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk takut sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat tegas. Tidak disangka Kyuhyun yang menolong nya waktu itu bisa bersikap aneh seperti ini, apalagi pada seorang yeoja. "nah dengan begitu tugas ku menjadi guide mu sudah selesai"

Sungmin menganga lebar"hah? Apa tidak salah?"

"tentu tidak, mengingat aku sangat sibuk Sungmin-ssi. Kau sudah dewasa jadi tidak perlu takut kalau tersasar"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening nya. Meski dia menyukai Kyuhyun,bagaimana pun juga ia tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu."sesibuk apapun, kau masih punya tanggung jawab menjadi Guide ku selama 2hari. Hankyung sonsaeng sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"kau tadi bilang kan sudah mengingatnya"

Benar!sungmin tadi mengangguk ketika Kyuhyun menanyakan itu. "it-itu tidak bisa, ini belum dua hari"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya masa bodo dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak terima, dia menyusul Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mengingat dia kan memakai highheels 5cm. Sungmin mengutuki sepatu higheels yang membuat kakinya sakit. "hei!" seru Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kyuhyu—"

Brugh! Sungmin terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Karean kakinya yang mulai sakit,keseimbangan nya mulai goyah dan akhirnya ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap sedangkan Sungmin ada di atas punggung nya. "sakiiittt~"

"bangun dari tubuh ku!" seru Kyuhyun galak. "kau ini!" sungmin bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus sebal "kau juga! Kan aku sudah bilang berhenti kenapa malah diam"

Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tubuh nya dengan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di tanah. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar mendongak menatapnya "tugas ku menjadi guide mu selesai" tegasnya menekan setiap kata-katanya. Sungmin menelan ludah. "dan satu lagi, jangan gunakan rok sependek ini"

Sungmin menatap kebawah,matanya melebar ketika roknya setengah tersingkap. Kyuhyun melepaskan blazernya dan memberikan nya pada Sungmin untuk menutupi roknya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bengong.

"aku tidak percaya ini.. eh tunggu! Apa dia tidak curiga padaku? Semoga saja tidak" sungmin berusaha berdiri "menjadi yeoja itu sulit,aishh pakaian ini membuat ku risih. Besok-besok aku akan lebih memilih memakai celana saja"gumamnya sambil memandangi baju yang di pakainya.

**00o00o0o0**

Malam hari di rumah Choi siwon.

Rumah mewah itu terlihat ramai ketika para namja berkumpuk di tempat itu. ada Yesung, Kang in dan dongsaeng nya Donghae, lalu ada Eunhyuk dan juga Kibum. Siwon sebenarnya malas membukakan pintu untuk makhluk-makhluk pengganggu itu, pasalnya dia mau bermesraan dengan Kibum nya.

"aku tadi bertemu dengan yeoja yang sangatttttt cantiiiikkk~"ucap Kang in sambil membayangkan wajah yeoja yang tadi menabraknya "cantik seperti malaikat"

Kibum hanya diam, hanya dia yang belum melihat siswa baru itu. "berarti kau masih normal hyung" celetuk Donghae dan di barengi anggukan Eunhyuk. Kang in langsung tersenyum senang.

"tapi yeoja bernama Wookie itu sedikit aneh, kalau di perhatikan tubuh nya itu tinggi seperti bukan yeoja kebanyakan. Padahal dia tidak memakai highheels"Siwon ikut berkomentar. Yesung langsung menatap Siwon "kau jangan berprasangka buruk Siwon-ah"

"bukan begitu maksudku hyung, aku hanya merasa aneh"

"jangan-jangan kau menyukai nya" seru Kibum, Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum dan melotot shock "itu mungkin saja kan"

"aishhh bukan begitu Kibumie, aku hanya mencintai Kibumie seorang kok"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang bersama Kyuhyun? Ah aku harap Kyuhyun bisa bersikap baik dengan yeoja itu"

.

"jadi perempuan itu menyeramkan " Jungsoo memijat kaki nya yang sakit "aku memilih memakai celana dan kaus saja"

Heechul mendelik ke arah Jungsoo "jangan! kau mau ketahuan heh?tidak-tidak. Ku harap kalian tidak memakai celana!"

"tapi hyung, ini benar-benar menyiksa. Kaki ku sakit gara-gara pakai highheels"

Heechul menggeleng kuat. Yang benar saja mereka mau memakai celana, dan lagi rambut mereka kan hanya panjang sebahu! Heechul mencoba berfikir, tidak mungkin menyerah mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini "ah! Untuk sepatu kalian boleh tidak memakai higheels, tapi paling tidak kalian pakai rok"

"Heenim! Tadi saja rok ku tersingkap di depan namja!"keluh Jungsoo. Rasa-rasanya Heechul ingin melempar sahabat nya itu ke sungai Han agar diam

"lalu mau bagaimana? Okeh, kalian boleh memakai celana tapi sesuaikan dengan celana model yeoja. Dan sesekali kalian memakai rok,nah kalau kalian memakai celana usahakan rambut kalian agak lebih panjang" jelas Heechul, lelah. "kalian harusnya contoh Wookie dari tadi dia yang tidak berkomentar"

Wookie yang merasa namanya di sebut segera menutup bukunya dan menatap para hyung nya "sebenarnya aku risih, habis tadi Siwon-ssi terus-terusan pegang-pegang eh tetapi berkat Yesung hyung yang mengatakan aku manis, aku jadi betah dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan"

"kau sih enak! Si Kunyuk satu itu sok-sok'an sibuk!" Sungmin merengut kesal dan jungsoo langsung mendekati Sungmin dan menginterogasinya "udah lah hyung, ngga perlu khawatir"

"aku tidak terima kalau kau di perlakukan seperti itu Sungmin"

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya "kalau kau tidak mau Sungmin kenapa-kenapa,makanya kau harus terbiasa dengan pakaian yeoja"

Sungmin tertawa kecil ketika melihat expresi hyung nya ketika mendnegar 'pakaian yeoja'.

Pagi nya.

Wookie memilih memakai rok pendek dan sepatu,Sungmin memakai celana dan sepatu warna pink, lalu Jungsoo, dia dengan malas menatap cermin dan memegang rok pendek nya. Dia mau memakai celana jeans tetapi Heechul melarang nya. "sudahlah, kau cantik kok Jungsoo" ucap Heechul menepuk bahu Jungsoo

"aku berangkat dulu ya hyung"ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum manis "kau cantik Jungsoo hyung"

Sungmin yang ada di belakang Wookie terkekeh pelan. Bukan maksudnya untuk menertawai hyungnya, hanya saja wajah hyung nya saat ini terlihat seperti orang yang mau mati "kalau begitu aku berangkat bersama Wookie, bye~"

Blamm~~

Dan pintu apartement pun tertutup. "aku berangkat dulu" sekarang giliran Heechul. Tinggal Jungsoo yang benar-benar malas untuk ke kampus. "eh? Bukannya aku mau menyelidiki namja yang bersikap kasar pada Minnie?aishh baiklah aku berangkat" gumam nya sendiri.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah ada di dalam lingkungan kampus. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan dan saling berbincang layaknya yeoja kebanyakan. Senyum mereka terkembang sempurna membuat beberapa namja menatap mereka dengan kagum. Wookie memakai bandu berwarna merah menghiasi rambut nya yang panjang sebahu, sedangkan Sungmin memakai wig sebahu dan di kuncir dua.

#pernah nonton intimate note kan? nah penampilan Sungmin kayak gitu#

Dan ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka berdua. "insting seorang seme tidak mungkin salah"

**TBC**

**Chapt 2 is end.**

Balasan review

_Princess kyumin :: ini udah lanjutt,, yups yang di tabrak Leeteuk itu si kang in_

_VenustaSapphire :: ini udah lanjuutt chingu! Gumwao ya#tebar confetti_

_Aihara miaw:: ada sedikit angst nya.. ngga banyak. Kok.. hehhe gumawo ya_

_Ryeoixxa:: ini udah lanjutttt gumawo ya.. wookie kalo pake baju cewe kan lucu.._

_Apdian Laruku –ngxLogIn :: ini udah update chinguuu! Gumawo ya_

_Kyuminjoong :: gumawo ya.. iya ada kyumin moment nya kan kecinttan Sungmin sm si kyu kan melebihi kadar_

_YellowPinkBlue:: oua kan si chullie duluan yg nayamar jd cewe buak deketin pak dosen_

_Manami Katayanagi:: gumawoudah baca chingu! Di tunggu aja yak!_

_Chikyumin :: kyu agak rada-rada lama ntadar si umin namja_

_Nietasnowers::_ ada sibum juga, tapi mereka udah jadian.

_Saeko Hichoru:: dibikin resmi? Ehm aq coba deh. Gumawo sarannya ya chingu_

_Cha cha:: hahahah udah pernah liat oppadeul jd yeoja kan? Yah kayak gitu lah..hohoh gumawo chingu_

_wulan yeppo:: saya yg jadi cewe aja ribet apa lagi mereka#plak!_

_Apel:: ono udah apdet chinguu..monggo!#plak!_

Wow ngga nyangka yang suka ff ni banyak. Gumawo readers! Dan saya mau minta maaf kalau chapt ini kurang memuaskan#bowed. Dan chapt 3 akan berlanjut setelah saya selesai agak ngaretttt.. sekali lagi gumawo readers.. hohhooho


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss The Rain

Cast :: super junior member

Genre:: yaoi

Rate ::K+

CHAPT 3

"Yo! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan memutar kedua bola matanya. kedua namja yang berseru tadi langsung merangkul Kyuhyun akrab. "ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"eh~ kau ini. Di SM university ini kau yang terkenal dingin dan ketus ubahlah sikap mu itu" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun "bagaimana dengan yeoja itu"

"yeoja yang mana?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Siwon melepaskan rangkulan nya di pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap teman nya itu "Sungmin. Kau lupa?"

"oh dia, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan dia?"

"kau yakin" tegas Donghae

Kyuhyun mengangguk "tentu saja, dia hanya yeoja yang menyusahakan"

"apa maksudmu dengan menyusahkan"

Siwon,Donghae reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Siwon langsung mendekat dan merangkul Sungmin dengan se enaknya.

"jangan marah, bagi ku kau tidak menyusahkan kok" gombal Donghae yang sudah mulai lupa kalau dia memiliki Eunhyuk. "lepaskan rangkulan mu donk Siwon"

Sungmin tidak memperhatikan Siwon atau pun Donghae, ia memandang punggung Kyuhyun."justru kau yang membuat ku susah"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening nya, akhirnya dia memutar tubuh nya menghadap Sungmin. Saat itu Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Sungmin. Ada yang berbeda dari diri Sungmin,ia seakan ingat akan sesuatu. "itu..."

Sungmin menyerahkan blazer yang waktu itu Kyuhyun pinjam kan "punya mu. Sudah ku cuci bersih. Maaf kalau aku menyusahkan mu" Sungmin menegaskan kata 'menyusahkan'. Setelah itu Sungmin membungkuk dan berlari pergi.

Kyuhyun masih diam memandangi Sungmin yang menghilang. "Kyu?" tanya Siwon yang melihat perubahan drastis Kyuhyun

"aku tidak apa-apa"

"sudah ah! Aku mau mencari Wookie, kau mau ikut Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan "aku mau mengejar Sungmin saja"

Degh! "untuk apa?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"rahasia"

"bye Kyu!" setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae dan Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat.

"mereka berdua bukannya sudah memiliki kekasih? ini aneh? Dan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras "tidak..tidak.. ittu bukan urusanku lagi" Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki anak tangga menjuju kelasnya "tapi Sungmin tetap saja tanggung jawab ku"

"loh! Kenapa mesti tanggung jawab ku? aish!" gumam Kyuhyun seorang diri hingga membuat orang-orang menatap nya.

...

Jungsoo menatap papan tulis dengan malas, ia seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Pagi hari jadi yeoja dan sore harinya menjadi namja yang bekerja sebagai pemain musik di sebuah restaurant terkenal. Setelah selesai dia buru-buru untuk menemui Sungmin dan Wookie,apakah kedua anak itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Bagaimana pun Sungmin dan Wookie adalah tanggung jawabnya, sedangkan Heechul? Dia sudah dewasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan—pikirnya.

"pertama aku harus menemukan Wookie,orang tuanya sudah menitipkannya padaku. Aku bisa di mutilasi kalau dia sampai terluka. Ehmm dia pasti berada di ruang musik" Leeteuk melangkah keluar gedung fakultasnya dan berjalan menuju gedung fakultas musik yang letaknya berjarak 10 menit jika berjalan kaki karena terpisah oleh gedung perpustakaan dan taman.

Belum sempat bertemu dengan Wookie, Jungsoo sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan pipis "aduh kebelet..." Jungsoo berlari-lari kecil mencari toilet setelah menemukan toilet dia hanya berdiri. Bingung. Masuk toilet pria atau wanita? "aku lupa untuk menanyakan ini pada Chullie" orang-orang menadang nya aneh karena berdiri di pintu dan bergumam aneh "kalau aku masuk toilet wanita aku mengintip tapi kalau pria aku di cap yeoja pervert"

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan toilet? Mengintip?"

Jungsoo membalikan badannya dan melihat namja kekar yang menabraknya waktu itu "KAU!.. namja pervert!" serunya kencang. Sontak orang-orang yang lewat di dekat toilet menatap Kang in.

"aku Kang in! bukan namja pervert" balas Kang in kesal.

"ba-bagaimana pun juga kau kan sudah melihat rok ku tersingkap"

"itu kecelakaan, sudah jangan di bahas"

"miahn" ucap Jungsoo. Kang in tersenyum senang karean yeoja itu meminta maaf padanya "aku ke toilet sebentar" akhirnya dengan malu-malu dan muka yang merah Jungsoo masuk kedalam toilet wanita. Di dalam ada beberapa wanita yang sedang berganti baju, dan Jungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya agar tidak melihat hal itu. dan jangan-jangan Jungsoo tidak menyukai yeoja? #plak

Setelah selesai Jungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Disana sudah ada Kang in yang menunggunya. Sepertinya namja itu ingin mendekati Jungsoo "kenapa masih disini?"tanya Jungsoo

"kau mau keruang musik kan Jungsoo-ssi?"

"hah? Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?"

"kau adalah noona dari Sungmin kan? aku tahu dari Siwon yang menjadi guide Wookie"

Mendengar nama Wookie dan Sungmin, Jungsoo langsung ingat tujuan awalnya "kemana mereka"

"tidak usah panik Wookie ada di ruang musik bersama Yesung dan Donghae, sedangkan adik mu mungkin sekarang bersama Siwon"

Jungsoo menghela nafas lega "mau ku antar kau ruang musik?"

Jungsoo mengangguk, dia berjalan di samping Kang in. kang in menoleh kesamping dan menyadari sesuatu "kau yeoja, tetapi tinggi badan mu kenapa hampir sama dengan ku. tinggi badan mu berbeda dengan yeoja lainnya"

Jungsoo menghentikan langkah nya sejenak. Kang in pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jungsoo heran "aku memang tinggi,ka-karena umma ku juga tinggi. Apa terlihat aneh?" Jungsoo memasang puppy eyes dan itu membuat Kang in ingin memakannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar tidak di curigai

"ti-tidak.. itu tidak aneh.. ya sudah ayoo!" Kang in menggandeng tangan Jungsoo. Detak jantung Jungsoo berdetak lebih cepat. Ia hanya melihat tangan nya di genggam oleh Kang in dan rasanya hangat.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"wahhh... kau cantik sekali Heechul-ssi" puji Hankyung ketika melihat Heechul datang dengan dandanan yang sempurna. Heechul tidak memakai make up tebal,dia juga hanya memakai kaus dan jaket, serta memakai celana pendek selutut dan memakai sepatu kets. Wajahnya juga memang sudah cantik, mau memakai apapun dia tetap cantik

"terimakasih Hankyung-ssi"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kita tidak berada di lingkungan kampus. Kau bisa memanggil ku Hankyung"

"baiklah"

Hankyung mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menggandeng Heechul. Heechul dengan senang menggapai uluran tangan Hankyung "ayo pergi.."

"ne." Jawab Heechul senang. Kedua orang itu sudah berjanji akan pergi bermain di lotte world seharian. Sedangkan Wookie, Sungmin dan Jungsoo memilih untu istirahat di apartement. Menjadi yeoja memang melelahkan apalagi mereka menyamar dan berbohong.

Jujur Heechul merasa senang karean semakin lama Hankyung semakin memperhatikannya. Setelah sampai di lotte world dengan menaiki bus,Hankyung dan Heechul segera menentukan wahana yang akan mereka naiki. "bagaimana kalau kita naik itu" Hankyung menunjuk permainan yang cukup extrim

"tidak masalah, kita naiki semua wahana yang ada"serunya senang

"kalau begitu kita antri tiket"

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Dia seakan lupa bahwa sekarang dia sedang menyamar menjadi yeoja. Semua wahana mereka naiki, dan tinggal terakhir yang belum. Komedi putar.

Heechul mengerrutkan kening nya ketika Hankyung mengajak nya menaiki wahana itu. biasanya kan namja akan mengajak yeoja untuk menaiki wahana kincir angin dan berciuman ketika tepat berada di puncak. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Hankyung. "ayo..Chullie" Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng Heechul untuk duduk di atas kuda "lalu kau?"tanya Heechul

"aku akan berada di belakang, nanti ku harap kau dengar baik-baik apa yang akan ku ucapkan karena aku akan mengucapkannya sekali"

Heechul mengangguk meski tidak mengerti maksud Hankyung. Komedi putar atau round round wheel itu berputar. "Hee chul!" teriak Hankyung kencang. Heechul langsung menoleh ke arah Hankyung,ia teringat akan ucapan Hankyung tadi. "sarranghae!" lanjutnya.

Komedi putar itu masih berputar kencang, tetapi bagi Heechul komedi putar itu seakan berhenti. Ia terlalu shock dengan pernyataan Hankyung. Dan setelah selesai,Hankyung menghampiri Heechul yang mash duduk di atas kuda,namja itu mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya dan memakainya ke jari manis milik Heechul "apa jawaban mu?"

Heechul mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Hankyung."kau yakin Hankyungie?"

"tentu, nah sekarang ku antar kau pulang. Jungsoo pasti khawatir"

Hankyung mengantar Heechul pulang sebelum terlalu larut dan entah kenapa langit malam hari lebih gelap dan tidak secerah biasanya, bahkan bintang-bintang tidak tampak sama sekali. angin juga berhembus kencang. Hankyung menengadah menatap langit ketika sampai di depan apartement. "langit nya mendung,kau sebaiknya masuk sebelum hujan turun"

Heechul ikut menatap langit "wah benar, kau juga harus pulang"

"Chullie"

"ne"

Mata Heechul terbuka lebar ketika Hankyung menciumnya, ini anugerah atau awal dari malapetaka. Hankyung memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir lembut Heechul. Heechul hanya diam dan tidak membalas, membiarkan Hankyung bermain dengan bibirnya #bahsa #

Tes! Tes!

Hujan perlahan turun, Hankyung melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap Heechul lembut "sebaiknya kau masuk, hujan sudah mulai turun"

"ne, hati-hati Hankyungie"

"saranghae!" seru Hankyung sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan nya. Kini tinggal Heechul yang masih berdiri mematung dan menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Yang ia tahu Hankyung menganggapnya sebagai yeoja. Hujan turun semakin lebat, dan Heechul menengadah menatap langit. "apa yang harus ku lakukan" gumam nya pelan dan terisak kecil. "aku yang memulai semuanya"

**TBC**

a/n:: hoahhh!akhirnya chapt 3 selesai juga! Miahn kalao jelek yah, gumawo buat yang udah baca dan review..hehehe. miahne juga kalau pendek, Habiz Kagak sempet..coz ngajar murid-murid model kayak si Kyuhyun nguras tenaga..-_-"

gumawo all!#bowed


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss The Rain**

**chapt 4**

"Hae!" panggil Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae sedang berjalan menuju ruang musik bersama Wookie. Wookie hanya menunduk khawatir karena mungkin Eunhyuk telah salah paham. selama ini hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuatnya pusing. "kau dari tadi ku cari tapi tidak ada, handphone mu juga tidak aktif"

"baterai nya habis chagi"

"Wookie?"

Wookie mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk "a-anou.. aku mau keruang musik menemui Yesung oppa tetapi Hae selalu mengikuti ku jadi jangan salah kan aku ya Eunhyukie.. kau percaya pada ku kan?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang hanya nyengir gaje sambil berdoa dalam hati. "aku percaya padamu kok Wookie aku tahu kau bukan tipe yeoja yang menyakiti temannya"

Wookie mengangguk "kalau begitu aku menemui Yesung oppa dulu ya"

Setelah Wookie pergi tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdua. "kau tertarik dengan yeoja?" tanya Eunhyuk menginterogasi.

Donghae menggleng keras sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk "tidak, Hyukie"

"lalu kau kenapa selalu mendekati Wookie"

"entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dia, secara tidak langsung aku tertarik dengan nya"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening nya "jadi? Kau benar teratrik dengan yeoja Hae? Kau tega sekali!"

"dengarkan aku dulu..Hyukkie!"

"masa bodoh!" Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"bukan seperti itu.. aku hanya mencintai Hyukkie hanya saja ada yang ingin ku pastikan kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan Wookie" gumam Donghae sendirian

**0o0o0o00o0o**

"wah! Mendung nih hyungdeul!" seru Sungmin yang menatap langit di halaman kampus bersama Heechul dan Jungsoo. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Sungmin menatap wajah Heechul yang sedkit pucat dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya "kalian kenapa?"

"aku suka hujan, jadi kalau mau hujan ya silahkan" ucap Jungsoo pasrah. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan namja berlesung pipi itu, hingga namja yang terkenal periang menjadi namja masa bodoh. Apa karena Kang in? mungkin. Mata Sungmin beralih ke arah Heechul.

"hujan atau tidak terserah tidak ada bedanya bagiku"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa dua orang itu bisa bersikap aneh. Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah pulang kerumah.

Tes.. .

Lama-lama hujan turun dengan lebat,Sungmin segera membuka payung lipatnya dan memayungi kedua hyung nya. "aku pulang malam... " Jungsoo berbelok arah menuju ke tempat kerjanya tanpa menggunakan payung. Kini tinggal Sungmin yang masih memayungi Heechul "kau kenapa hyung? belakangan ini kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat apa terjadi sesuatu"

"tidak ada kok, jangan khawatir" ucap Heechul sambil berusaha tersenyum "lama-lama kenapa hatiku yang tersakiti begini ya" gumam nya yang tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang turun dengan deras.

.

**Paginya **

"38 derajat celcius" Wookie memandang thermometer dan Heechul bergantian "ini beneran demam"

"gara-gara kehujanan kemarin nih hyung" Sungmin datang membawakan baskom kecil dengan kompresan "lebih baik istirahat saja hyung"

"uhuk..uhuk.. hmmm. Gumawo"

"tidak apa-apa.. tapi apa hyung bisa kami tinggal sendiri, Jungsoo hyung hari ini memilih berada di tempat kerjanya. Aku juga bingung dengan nya.."

Heechul merapatkan selimutnya "aku tidak apa-apa..sudahlah kalian pergi saja ke kampus" Wookie dan Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Setelah memastikan Heechul dalam keadaaan nyaman, mereka berdua segera pergi ke kampus.

.

"Sungmin-ah!" seru Kang in sambil beralri menghampiri Sungmin yang hendak ke ruang dosen untuk menemui Hankyung. Kang in mengatur nafas nya terlebih dulu.

"ada apa?"

"mana Jungsoo? Dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Sungmin diam. Pasti hyung nya menjadi aneh gara-gara rakun besar di hadapannya ini "dia tidak masuk"

"kenapa?sakit? atau..." suara Kang in mengecil "menghindariku"

"sebenarnya ada apa? Apa gara-gara kau hyu—maksud ku Eonnie ku jadi aneh?"

Bola mata Kang in bergerak gelisah. Ia lupa kalau Sungmin menguasai martial arts meskipun dia seorang yeoja. Belakangan ini hubungan nya dengan Jungsoo memang lebih baik, tetapi Kang in sempat ingin mencium Jungsoo ketika hujan turun di box telephone umum. "tidak..tidak.. bukan apa-apa.. ya sudah kalau begitu" Kang in langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja.

.

"apa!" teriakHankyung histeris ketika mendnegar bahwa Heechul sakit. Hankyung memaksa Sungmin untuk memberitahukan alamatnya dan mengijinkannya menjenguk Heechul tetapi Sungmin bersikeras, mana mungkin dia memberitahukan alamat rumah nya sedangkan Heechul sedang tidak menyamar menjadi yeoja. "ayolah Sungmin"

"maaf...Seonsaeng tidak bisa. Tapi dia sudah agak baikan kok.. dan saya mau kinta ijin pulang lebih cepat untuk merawatnya"

Meski Hankyung kecewa, dia akhirnya mengangguk dan memberikan ijin agar Sungmin bisa pulang lebih cepat. Setelah Sungmin keluar, Hankyung duduk di kursinya sambil memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, rasa khawatir juga hinggap di hatinya. "Sungmin..kau.." gumamnya. Namja itu membuka lacinya dana membuka file "ah! Data mahasiswa kenapa tidak terpikir oleh ku. aku kan bisa melihat alamat rumah Heechul lewat data mahasiswa." Hankyung segera bangkit dari kursinya menuju ruang administrasi untuk meminta data mahasiswa bernama Kim heechul.

Hankyung pasti mendapatkannya.. apalagi jika alasannya menyangkut akademis pasti pihak administrasi akan memberikannya.

Sesuai perkiraan, Hankyung mendapat data siswa, namja itu tersenyum setelah mengetahui alamat dimana Heechul tinggal "aku harus menjenguknya sekarang" ucapnya dan langsung bersiap menuju kerumah kekasihnya itu.

TBC

pendek? hyaa! maafkan saya #bowed mpe kejedot. gumawo buat yang udah baca dan review di chapt ini. secepat mungkin akan di selesaikan. heheh sekali lagi gumawo readers


End file.
